


Nostalgia grows taller than the trees

by JaceReeal



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Very OOC, driving in a car speeding through a empty straight road when your feeling sad is the best thing, if you squint its nick but only if you try really really hard, no names, the feels cant get me if im going 80 miles per hour mhmmm, this only really works if you base it off my headcanons, ventfic, very vague in whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceReeal/pseuds/JaceReeal
Summary: Leaving your thoughts behind you is so freeing sometimes.
Kudos: 2





	Nostalgia grows taller than the trees

He held his breath. Fingers tight on the steering wheel. Knuckles white.

Sharp wind cut past his ears. The windows open. Green and brown passed the car in a blur. 

Though there were trees, no leaves littered the ground. The nature around the car seemed perfect, like something out of a postcard. The road stretched out in front of him, no other cars in sight. The road smooth and endless, yellow lines straight and bright. Hardly any chips or scrapes, as if they were freshly painted. If he were to glance at the back window he’d find the road behind it perfectly mirroring the front. 

On either side of the road, trees rose up high like castle walls. Strong, tall, and old. The ground a mix of muted greens and mud tones. Long branches reaching up towards the sky as if reaching for praise from the gods. Leaves hung from them in shades of amber, maroon and pantone. 

The trunks of the trees were heavy and thick, grown over the course of many many years, centuries of history stored inside their rings. A millennia of stories yet to be told. Their strong roots stretched out deep into the ground. Spidering out from under neath the trees. Long enough to cradle the Earth's molten heart in their hands. 

He sped up.

He focused on the sky, the deep indigo colour blending into a fire blaze at the horizon. Not golden yet but on its way. A few minutes before sunrise. The colours bleeding into each other like paint on a canvas, shiny and opaque. The nights caress residing back for the days embrace. Warm and cool colours a mix. 

The stars had yet to fade, dotting the top of the dome. The silver of the sun was beginning to rise from below it. The two scenes contrasting each other heavily, existing together in the same place with such differences.

His car flew past it all.

Pressing down on the pedal he stared fixated on the speed dial slowly inching up and up and up. 

Down more roads, passing more trees.

Hands grasping the wheel and eyes searching. 

He’ll come home eventually. He always does. For now though, he’d rather lose his memories and fix them a home on the road, sandwiched between a cage of trees. Forgotten into the wilderness so he won't have to confront them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explain what I was feeling through words but I wasn't able to fully capture my thoughts down. This is as close as could get. Hope you all are doing good <3


End file.
